


Discontinued

by 5eraZ



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Mikanni, mikannie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5eraZ/pseuds/5eraZ
Summary: (Discontinued) As teenagers now, Mikasa Ackerman and Annie Leonhart becomes intimate, their once innocence now gone. Mikasa has an intense fascination with Annie ever since their first meetings, whether it's love or not, she wants to see Annie in every way possible.





	

At the age of eight, Mikasa meets Annie for the first time. They were pair up in class for an introduction assignment in getting to know your fellow classmates better. Young as both of them were, they just stare into each other eyes for a long while. Doing nothing, but staring.

Mikasa was captivated by Annie clear blue-eyes, intrigued by the way the eye kept on fidgeting every so often. While Annie, small for her age, looks at Mikasa shyly through her one-sided bangs, feeling a bit uneasy from her intense gaze. Remembering what her parents taught her about manners, Annie outstretched her tiny hands anxiously, waiting for Mikasa’s.

Looking at the outstretched hand, Mikasa took it without a second thought, surprising Annie from how strong her grip was. Before they can shake their hands to complete the gesture, the teacher interrupt them with further instructions on the assignment. 

“Listen up everyone, this project is the first important assignment of the school year. All I need from you guys are your knowledge on how well you know certain things about your partner. Basic things like their favorite food, their hobbies, and etc. I'll ask for a minimum of fifty questions.” At that many student starts complaining. Ignoring the outburst, she continues, “and don't worry about writing it down, but I would recommend so because there will be a contest to see who gets the most right. You only need one person from your pair to compete. Winner gets a mystery reward.”

She then looks at everyone's faces before announcing happily with a wide smile on her face, “And the person that is your partner right now will sit next to you for the rest of the school year. Be nice and get along well.” With that, she finishes her announcement and ask if anyone had questions.

A boy’s hand raises up high. The teacher then direct her attention to him, “Yes?"

“Mrs. Hanji, what if we don’t like our partner already? Me and Jean don't get along well,” with that statement, the boy direct a quick hateful glare toward another boy that had lighter hair color.

Both of them began to have a glaring contest until Mrs. Hanji clap her hands loudly to get their attention.

“Boys, you'll just have to learn how to get along with each other. That's how life works. Maybe you'll become friends after learning some things about one another.”

Both boys respond to that was by making a childish distasteful look at one another. Mrs. Hanji laughs at that and then told everyone to now begin their assignments. 

Mikasa looks back to Annie, wondering what her next move was after the teacher had given the class time to do the project. Of course Annie also looks back, doing the same thing as Mikasa.

Both again starts having a quiet stare off, wondering what they should do. Mikasa was the first to make a move. Moving her hand to pick up her pencil, Mikasa ask Annie what her first and last name was.

“Annie Leonhart,” the little blond mumble quietly, thinking the other girl’s handwriting was neat and beautiful as she wrote her name down.

Mikasa thought of a lion when she hears it, smiling because she thought the name was cool and kind of fitting in term of Annie’s light blond hair color.

“Ok,” Mikasa said quietly, “Umm….. do you have any hobbies or things that you like to talk about?”

Mikasa start staring again as Annie begin to contemplate her answers. Thinking she was cute with her shoulders hunch over, feets and hands timidly going inward, Mikasa suddenly had the urge to hug the girl. 

Of course, Mikasa was low key in showing her emotions so it look like she was just sitting there, waiting for Annie to answer.

“I like to fight for fun… like learning martial arts and self defense,” she started off quietly.

“That's cool.” Mikasa genuinely thought that. It's like Annie is a little fighting lion cub with the karate uniform and colored belts to complete her look. Mikasa internally chuckle at the thought. She wanted to see this shy Annie when she's fighting, wondering what that would look like.

Although she doesn't show it, Mikasa really liked this Annie girl so far. She wouldn't mind knowing fifty things about the girl, or even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings will change and tags will be added in the future when it happens because of possible spoiler.  
> *Warning: Haven't thought of an ending for this fanfiction and no promises on a consistent update. This was created because of an inspiration from another Fanfiction. I will reveal that fanfiction name later on since it'll be a spoiler if I do so now.


End file.
